


Chandelier

by Fauxpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Pinescifica, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Dipper finds something more than expected when he comes home to see Mabel hanging out with Pacifica. Not that he minds.





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> So, i got random inspiration from this GIF (https://lipstixxx-forever.tumblr.com/post/175375952078/gifs-by-lipstixxx), and decided to make a smutty Pinescifica fic out of it. What follows includes bondage, incest, and sexiness. First solo fic, I suppose, so let me know what you think and all that. Hope y’all enjoy.

Dipper came home from a long day at work. Coming though the door he hears a commotion from his and Mabel’s room. He goes to check it out and sees Mabel, strapped and chained to the ceiling, two toys going to town on her as she writhes in ecstasy.

Mesmerized by the sight, Pacifica sitting on the bed clears her throat and gets his attention. “About time you got home. We’ve been waiting for you, but she got a little too impatient and needed to be punished. Lucky for us, I’ve dabbled enough in this to give her what she wanted and provided the adequate punishment at the same time. She does make a nice little chandelier doesn’t she? Especially with her touches to the straps and binding. Although, does she really have to put rhinestones and sequins on everything? Oh well, I think she’s suffered enough, don’t you think?”

Pacifica gets up from the bed and strolls over to Dipper, fully displaying her white and lacy lingerie. Hugging and covering her form in just the right way, further fueling the fire in Dipper to maximum arousal. She walks her fingers along is shoulders until she was behind him. Gliding her fingers down his chest she rests her hands at the bulge in his pants, stroking it through the fabric. She whispers in his ear “How about we end her punishment and give her what she’s been waiting for?”

She finishes her question with a nip at his ear and undoing his pants, releasing his rigid cock from the cloth restraint. Mabel turns her head enough to see the two. A ball gag in her mouth and a pleading look in her eye reveals how sorry she was for her impatience, and how ready she is for him.

Dipper strides forward, releasing himself from Pacifica’s embrace and removes the toys that have been pleasuring her up until now.,ready to take their place. Grasping her plump backside he positioned himself just right to enter her moist, hot sex.

“Are you ready Mabel?” He asks. She nods and whimpers out a response, truly too desperate to wait any longer. With a slow and gentle motion he slides into her, eliciting a long moan out of her through the gag. He revels in the sound of her euphoria, stoking his fire and giving him the signal to continue on.

He pumps away at her with a gradually increasing pace until he feels like he matches the toy pleasuring her earlier. His motions cause her to sway back and forth gently on the straps, allowing for a greater range of control.

He hears soft moans coming from the bed, turning his head to see Paz pleasuring herself to the sight of the twins. Dipper feels that he will have to take care of her next after his sister. With this new motivation he reaches around to Mabel’s front side and rubs her clit bringing her to the apex of her pleasure. Her orgasm comes quick and hard, her walls tightened around Dipper’s manhood. She practically screams through the gag. The tight, velvety sensation drives him over the edge as he comes hard and deep inside her.

As he pulls out, Dipper hears a disappointed sigh as she feels empty, wiggling a bit wanting his cock back in her. Although he knows that is far from the truth as his cum drips from her freshly pounded pussy. He hugs her around the midsection and plants a series of tender kisses on her back and shoulders. He feels her satisfaction and lets go, making his way to their blonde lover.

Dipper props himself above Pacifica, hovering over he body and kissing her passionately. Pacifica grabs hold of his slick manhood and begins stroking it, hoping to get it hard for her turn. She is quick to succeed as she feels it growing in her hand gradually, all the while their tongues dance and explore each others mouths.

With a few deft moves, Paz manages to switch positions seamlessly. Dipper, now lying on his back regroups mentally from the sudden change and notices her getting into a reverse cowgirl position. More importantly though is that the direction they’re facing is straight towards Mabel, still dangling from the ceiling and hungrily looking at the two of them.

“Well now,” Paz states smugly, “let’s give her as good of a show as you two did for me.” With that she grasps Dipper’s dick and lowers herself on it with an audible moan that rivaled Mabel’s earlier.

Pacifica rides Dipper with great fervor in her current position, a particular favorite of hers as she had control and it hit all the right spots. More so though as she was performing for another person and wanted to show what she was capable of doing. Not wanting her to do all the work, Dipper musters up the strength he has left and thrusts his hips up and reaches up groping and fondling her well endowed chest. All this combined elicits a strong reaction, much like his sister had. He was starting to think he was getting good at this.

“Glad to see you join in Dipstick,” Pacifica chuckles as her breaths became more labored from his actions. “As soon as you get me off, we can get Mabel down and have some cuddle time before you get the chance to have us both at the same time. What you think about th-AAAATTTT!?”

Before she could finish, he glides his left hand down to her nub and begins rubbing with vigor, s the promise of what to come gave even more incentive. Thrusts were were stronger and quicker, filling the room with audible smacks of skin on skin. His hands pinched and played with her nipples just the way she liked it. He could feel her walls tighten, as she was getting closer. He was right at the brink as well.

As he came inside her first the sensation of being filled made her cross over the line to receive her pleasure, whilst spouting out a series of moans and curse words. Mabel smiled noticeably, even with the gag taking up most of her mouth’s mobility. Pacifica winding down from her orgasm flopped back onto Dipper, who proceeded to kiss the pulse of her neck and her shoulders.

After a minute for her to catch her breath, Dipper pinched Pacifica’s plump posterior signalling her to keep her promise and let Mabel down. The blonde kissed him before getting up and sauntering over to Mabel. She removed the gag first which Mabel thanked her for, only to be met with a gentle kiss. After a few minutes of undoing the straps and gently helping her down did Paz lead Mabel over to the bed, where they cuddled up to Dipper on each side.

He reveled in their embrace as they reached across his chest and entwined their fingers together, resting over his heart. He tilted his head to both of them, laying a kiss on their foreheads to which they both gave a hum of pleasure at. They enjoyed the piece they had for this brief moment, for soon things would erupt again into passion.


End file.
